ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Whampire (timeline 63)
Whampire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a functionally extinct species known as Vladat from Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl in the Anur System. Appearance Whampire is a vampire-like alien with greenish-white skin and sharp yellow teeth. He wears a black and crimson jumpsuit, with the chest plate looking somewhat similar to that of Big Chill's. He wears black gloves with crimson fingers that possess sharp claws, has red markings on his suit, and wears a crimson mask with spikes on it. His head is rather large and features dark red/green/black eyes. His head spikes are part of his suit and they do not cover any part of his body. Whampire also has crimson flaps under his arms, resembling those of Jetray or the wings of a bat. Whampire wears the Omnitrix symbol on his stomach. Whampire's Corrupturas are small, dark red, diamond-shaped objects with light red eyes, little horns, and black bat-like wings. In his bat form, Whampire becomes a small black ball with wings of the same color and size. A miniature version of his face is on the front of his body. Transformation Sequence Same as omniverse except for having a dark red background. Powers and Abilities Just like Lord Transyl, Whampire possesses hypnosis from his eyes and can also control other beings by shooting Corrupturas at their foreheads. Whampire can absorb and feed off the energy of living beings by sucking on them. Whampire has the ability to fly. Whampire is immune to Lord Transyl's hypnosis, due to being a member of the same species. If he is completely surrounded, Whampire is able to create a huge sonic explosion that will blow all his opponents away. Whampire can hang upside down like bats and real vampires. According to himself, he does his best thinking while he is upside down. Whampire can see the internal structure, (example: nerves), and energy of his victims using his infra-red vision. Whampire shows having a certain level of enhanced strength, being able to hold his own against a mob of Ectonurites, Loboans, Thep Khufans, and Transylians before eventually being overrun. Whampire can turn into a bat-like creature, as seen in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51. Weaknesses Whampire, like all Vladats, can be harmed by sunlight and cannot stay in such an environment for more than a short period of time. When the Omnitrix times out, Whampire’s Corrupturas will break apart, freeing his victims. Whampire cannot mind control other Vladats. Whampire's Corrupturas can't attach to beings with wet or slippery skin, as seen with Hobble, or are intangible, though they can attach to said species if they are caught off guard and are tangible when the Corruptura is shot at them. Cyborgs, such as Exo-Skull, are immune to both the Corrupturas and Whampire's hypnosis. Whampire can't absorb the life energy of Ectonurites, as they have none in the conventional sense. History Started the same way His prime self began: Ben's omnitrix scanned the DNA of the resurrected Lord Transyl, was used to fight off Lord Transyl's forces, and managed to defeat him. After that history changed: The freed Elizabeth Transyl, discarded Ben's teammates, but ben survived by fighting her off with Whampire. With ben being the last male Vladat left alive, She chose to have ben as her mate and husband. She hypnotized ben, making it complete and permanent with a kiss. Ben married her later on, helping her conquer galaxy after galaxy using the omnitrix. It is later revealed Ben is trying to create an army of genetically engineered and revived Vladats, with Whampire being the DNA source and genetic basis. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia •Whampire along with Elizabeth Transyl, is the only Vladat left alive. •Whampire is the first known predatory alien in the Omnitrix. •His new altered appearance resembles Lord Transyl's appearance. •Whampire in this timeline has replaced Feedback as his favorite alien. This is due to his allegiance to his wife, Elizabeth Transyl-Tennyson. • He is the genetic source material to the new reviving and genetically engineered Vladat army. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category: Vladats Category: Rooter23 Category: Timeline 63